The Doctor's Final Moment
by Lauricula
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are on their way back to the TARDIS when an unexpected event occurs, leaving the Doctor seriously maimed. Knowing he won't be able to make it back to the TARDIS in time, he makes his dying request; to see Rose Tyler.


The Doctor lay in an alley with Donna; his latest companion. She had tried to get him to the TARDIS but he refused, blabbering about 'not enough time'. Blood was slowly starting to leak out of a wound in the middle of his chest. Donna, was on the phone, holding her hand to try and prevent the blood flow. "Come quick, he's asking for you." She said desperately, her voice cracking.

Rose hung up the phone and immediately dashed out of the ware house door. Her blonde hair flying in every direction, and tears staining her cheeks. This couldn't be happening, and truthfully, she didn't believe Donna when she first broke the news. The streets were dimly illuminated by street lights, and a cat meowed from some porch step. "Hang on, Doctor. I'm coming." Rose whispered, turning left.

"She's coming, Doctor, don't worry." Donna cooed over the now semi-conscious Doctor. His eye lids were drooping, and his temperature had dropped a tad. "Rose." He whispered for the twentieth time. Donna squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out the corners. "Just hang on, she'll be here. She's running as fast as she can." Donna whispered, running her hand over the Doctor's hair.

The Doctor and Donna had been trying to stop a robbery on the way back to the TARDIS. The Doctor and Donna had already saved the earth from aliens that day, and were planning on heading to their next destination. The robber however, disliked talking things out more than any of the aliens she'd experienced so far. The man wanted no parts of the Doctor and his rambles, so he shot him, square in the chest and took off. Donna insisted in returning to the TARDIS so he could regenerate, but The Doctor had refused, saying they wouldn't make it in time.

Rose approached the alley way in which the Doctor was lying, severely injured on the ground; Donna was by his side. The sight alone was enough to make Rose break down and cry, but the Doctor needed her; she needed to stay strong. Quickly, she ran next to Donna, who looked at her wide-eyed and horrified. "Rose, thank god. He's been calling for you!" Donna said now standing, allowing Rose to fill her position.

Rose placed her hand over the wound, and examined the Doctor's face. The color draining from his cheeks, and he could hardly keep his eyes open now. Rose did her best to hold back the tears that were desperate to spill down her cheeks. "Why isn't he in the TARDIS?" Rose asked angrily, whirling on Donna. Donna looked helpless, pacing beside the pair of them. "I tried to! He refused, stubborn he is." She said defiantly.

Rose turned her attention back to the Doctor. "I'm here, Doctor. I'm here." She said softly. His head turned and he struggled to open his eyes. A smile spread across his pale face. "Rose Tyler." He said hoarsely. Rose returned the smile, tears starting to race down her cheeks.

"Let's get you to the TARDIS, yeah?" she asked.

"No. It's too far away. Don't worry about me, Rose." He said modestly.

Rose let out a sob. "But you're dying. You're dying Doctor, we need to get you back!"

The Doctor shook his head slowly; barely able to move it side to side. "There isn't enough time, I promise you. Now listen to me, you need to hear one thing, and one thing only." His tone was serious.

Rose nodded, preparing herself for complex instructions, or directions to fetch the TARDIS. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her body was shaky. Hot, sticky blood was seeping between her fingers; though she tried not to think about that. "Okay." She breathed "What is it?"

"The day that I came to say Good-bye to you at Bad Wolf Bay, after you got trapped in the parallel universe…do you remember what you told me? He asked, Rose leaning closer to him now.

She nodded frantically. Recalling the memories of that terrible day; adding to her present distraught. The Doctor took in a shaky breath before speaking, and Rose took notice to how different he looked compared to the last time she saw him. Travelling had obviously aged him a bit, and though he was laying down, she had a feeling he wasn't so light on his feet anymore. He had experienced tragedy since their time together, and it showed on the new lines on his face.

A breeze blew over them, sending a chill down Rose's spine. Donna was still pacing, staring at the Doctor, knowing he didn't have much longer. Chatter from the street could be faintly heard, but people paid no attention them. The alley was dark, except for a ray of light from the street light on the sidewalk.

"And do you remember the last words I said to you?" he asked, the corners of his mouth curling into a small smile.

Rose laughed and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I could never forget. But…you never finished it." She said; her voice now sad.

"I know. That's why I asked you to come here." He chuckled. Donna stood frozen behind them, frozen with delight.

Rose's eyes widened and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "Rose Tyler, I love you…so very much. You saved me in so many ways. You changed my outlook on life when we first met. I owe everything to you." He whispered to her sweetly. His brown eyes were wide and filled with love and joy again; but only for a moment.

Rose blinked back tears, drinking in the word's her Doctor had just spoken. She had waited so long to hear the end of that sentence. The words that zoomed around her brain could not begin to explain the love she felt for this man. He had, in his own way, saved her. She had been so used to a mundane, simple life. Then here comes the Doctor, and so many worlds (literally) opened up to her. Life was more exciting, more bearable with the Doctor. She felt important now, thanks to him. They had saved each other.

Donna squealed when the Doctor confessed his love, and was now currently repeating, "Oh my gosh!" over by some trash cans. The Doctor's eyes were almost completely closed now, and his breathing was shallow.

The memories they shared flashed before his eyes, and it took all the strength he had left to pucker his lips. Rose, seeing his gesture, bent down to meet his soft, plump lips. A calming sensation washed over him, as if he had needed this all his life, and maybe he did. Her lips were soft, and silky. Her lips against his was the most natural feeling in the world, and he wished he had kissed her sooner (one she actually remembered).

He recalled their fish and chips date, and the time they went to the year 1869 and solved the mystery of the blue gas; she looked so beautiful in that dress. He thought of the time they faced a werewolf and met the Queen, and of course, he remembered the day when he thought he lost her forever. They had so many wonderful times together, and he wished they could have more. He knew, however, this was the end for him.

"You are so brilliant, Rose. So, so brilliant." He whispered.

Rose laughed and choked back another sob, staring at the dying Doctor. "Tell Donna to come here."

Rose motioned for Donna, and she rushed over, bending down next to Rose. "What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"Donna Noble. Do you remember what I said the first time I met you?" the Doctor asked, regret and guilt evident on his face.

Donna shook her head. "You said many things!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I told you there was nothing special about you, and you weren't important." He said, not meeting her eyes. A frown appeared on his face. "I'm sorry."

Donna smiled softly at him and cocked her head. "S'alright. You were speaking the truth."

"Oh but I wasn't. I didn't know it then, but Donna, you are everything but unimportant. You are brilliant, and brave. Take care of her." He added, nodding in Rose's direction.

"Oi! I don't need looking after!" Rose chuckled, smiling at Donna.

The Doctor smiled at them both; the love of his life, and his best friend. He knew they would do just fine on their own and he felt sorry for anyone who came across them as a pair. The Doctor's eyes met Rose's and she smiled widely at him, tears continuing to run down her cheeks. She was so beautiful; always had been. But as the Doctor's eyes began to close, Rose's smile started to fade. The world was slipping away and darkness was consuming his vision.

"Doctor!"

"Doctor!"

The voices seemed miles away, and he thought he reached out in desperation to find someone; but no one was there. Just nothingness as he slipped further and further away from life.

Finally, his eyes stayed closed, and his chest no longer moving. Rose bowed her head; knowing he was gone. Donna sat cross-legged next to her, staring blankly at the Doctor's emotionless, expressionless face. A warm breeze hit Rose's cheek, and she lifted her hand to the spot the breeze just touched. The moon appeared from behind the clouds, shedding a small amount of light unto Rose, Donna and the Doctor. Rose looked up, examining the sky, but saw nothing but twinkling stars and the moon. She turned her attention back to the Doctor, who now had no idea she was there and smiled to herself.

Neither Rose nor Donna wanted to leave the Doctor just yet, so they stayed with his body throughout the night. Talking about the different adventures they endured and laughed at their memories of the Doctor. The sun began to rise, and birds chirped, letting everyone know it was time to wake up.

Talking with Donna, recalling her life with the Doctor made her realize something. The Doctor wouldn't want them to mourn, or sulk. He would want them to move on, and enjoy life. He wanted her to do what he had done whenever he experienced loss; _run. _


End file.
